Toppo
|-|Base= |-|Hakaishin= Summary Toppo is a hero from Universe 11, and the leader of the Pride Troopers. Together, they protect their universe from evil and disaster. Ironically, despite fighting to prevent it, Toppo is currently in training to become the next God of Destruction of their universe. Powers and Abilities Tier: 3-A | 3-A Name: Toppo, God of Destruction Toppo Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, God of Destruction Candidate | God of Destruction Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level (Able to keep pace with Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Macrocosmic level (Fought against SSBE Vegeta who briefly assisted Goku in fighting Jiren. His Hakaishin Ki warped the World of Void.), can bypass conventional durability with Hakai Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scales to Goku) | Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic | Macrocosmic Durability: Macrocosmic level (Tanked a point blank kamehameha from SSB Goku, remained unharmed with the exception of his clothes being damaged.) | Macrocosmic level (Should scale to other high tiers such as Ultra Instinct Goku and Jiren, albeit slightly below), Hakaishin Ki that can erase attacks makes him hard to damage Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Macrocosmic with Hakaishin Ki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing, Resistance to Extreme Colds, Cosmic Radiations | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Danmaku (Via Justice Flash), Existence Erasure (Which can destroy intangible beings and souls), Void Manipulation (Via his Hakaishin Ki surrounding him), Spatial Manipulation (Warped and changed the appearance of the World of Void), Resistance to Paralysis (Freed himself from Freiza's imprisonment ball), Extrasensory Perception (Beings without God Ki cannot feel his ki.) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable | Toppo needs time to charge before he can unleash attacks involving Hakaishin Ki. Note: Hakaishin Toppo's feat of warping the World of Void is more impressive than UI Goku's shaking it. The latter fought against Jiren while he was suppressed. The feat itself doesn't place Toppo or Vegeta at Low 2-C, but the fact that it implies superiority over being who are does. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Justice Flash:' Toppo extends his arm, and fires a quick barrage of ki bullets. *'Submission Locks:' Toppo is particularly skilled in locks able to crush an opponent’s bones, such as Justice Crush, and Justice Rear Naked Choke. *'Hakai:' Just as any other God of Destruction would be able to, Toppo is able to erase his targets from existence by focusing on them with his hand. Since he is still only a candidate, he has to charge it before he can use it. He can also use this energy to create a sort of barrier around him that erases attacks. Key: Base | Hakaishin Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Aliens Category:Non-Human Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Spaceflight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Chi Users Category:Superhumans